


Static

by obeagler



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeagler/pseuds/obeagler
Summary: Things change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: some images that made the author cry a lot

A toilet stall.

"Hyung."

"I'm sorry."

Quiet. Jinwoo's hiccupping breaths catch on the connection.

"They told you."

"Yeah."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have called you yet." A sniff, a weak smile at scuffed trainers. "I just feel like I should be sorry."

Quiet again, and then, "I don't want you to be sorry."

"I should have done more - we should all have done more. I feel like we should."

"There was nothing else."

"I know, Taehyunie. Maybe I just wish we could have done."

"Don't be sorry."

"Okay." A watery laugh now. One shaky breath, deep, then two, sleeves scrubbing at shining cheeks. "I'll just stop being sorry."

"Hyung."

"I know."

Voices in the hallway, footsteps. Another breath, steady.

"I should probably go. They're probably looking for me."

"Why?"

"I kind of just - made a run for it. A little bit."

"A little bit."

"Yeah." Blank faces, more shocked when he yelled, cried, bolted from the room. Sad, afraid, confused, the things he doesn't say. "Miss you." What he says instead.

"Miss you."

"Want you here."

A door creaks open.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah. Go back, I'm - just wait a little bit more."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Go back."

"Okay."

Jinwoo waits for the door to creak closed before he says, "Okay."

"It's better for me here."

"I know." Another shaky breath, watery smile, slip of tears. "I know, but I - I want you to be here. I wish you could be here."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You should go, hyung."

"Yeah."

"Work hard."

"You too." Jinwoo is crying again; somehow it hurts more this time. "Work hard, feel happy, Taehyunie."

"Okay."

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

The call ends, and he cries. Seunghoon pushes the stall door open, pulls him to his feet and into a hug. There are quiet words, careful fingers in his hair; Jinwoo cries, and all he hears is static.

\---

A dark dorm. Quiet.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah."

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah." A single soft laugh of a breath. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

Quiet, but there is noise, somewhere, muffled and frantic. Minho wonders if Seungyoon hears it or if it's inside.

"He's been gone for a while."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I know."

The creak of springs, Seungyoon's silhouette, head hung low. "Hyung."

"Yeah."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

Seungyoon settles into Minho's pillow. Legs fold together, cheeks settle into the pillow; it is warm, but there is no comfort here. Their eyes meet, and there are tears.

"Our maknae," Seungyoon whispers; Minho chokes, presses himself into Seungyoon's chest and cries.

"He's okay."

"I know."

"He'll be okay."

"I know."

"We'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> it will take time but things will be okay


End file.
